The present invention relates to a crystal oscillator with an improved shock resistance, in which a quartz blank of a crystal oscillator (which is made to oscillate at a constant frequency regardless of the temperature variation by utilizing the temperature stability characteristic and the piezoelectricity) is bonded to a cover by using a conductive adhesive, and the lengths of connecting parts and bridge parts are slightly extended so as to effectively disperse the stress of the connecting parts, so as to prevent the ruptures of the crystal oscillator upon receiving an impact, and so as to prevent the bonding defects, thereby improving the shock resistance.
When the generally known crystal oscillator is installed in a mobile phone, it is made to be oscillated at a constant frequency regardless of the temperature variation by utilizing the temperature stability characteristic and the piezoelectricity.
In this crystal oscillator, the resonance frequency can be made to have a relatively low frequency band by using a bridge part which has a curved mode.
Under this condition, in this crystal oscillator, two bridge parts are symmetrically formed so as to achieve a perfect securing, and thus, the frequency distortions due to the supporting part are almost eliminated.
Such a crystal oscillator is illustrated in FIG. 1.
As shown in this drawing, a pair of outer electrodes 10 are formed on the crystal oscillator 100, and a pair of supporting protuberances 30 protrude within a main body 20. A supporting part 60 of a quartz blank 50 is bonded onto the supporting protuberances 30 by using a conductive adhesive 40. An oscillator cover 70 is secured upon the quartz blank 50, thereby completing the crystal oscillator.
Under this condition, as shown in FIG. 2, the quartz blank 50 is constituted such that a pair of bridges 90 are integrally connected through a connecting part 80 to a supporting part 60.
In the above described crystal oscillator, the supporting part 60 of the quartz blank 50 is bonded onto the supporting protuberances 30 by using a conductive adhesive 40.
Then the oscillator cover 70 is secured to the top of the quartz blank 50, thereby completing the crystal oscillator.
However, in the crystal oscillator installed in the mobile phone or the like, the quartz blank 50 which is installed within the oscillator main body 20 is very brittle. Therefore, the connecting part 80 of the quartz blank 50 is easily ruptured upon receiving an impact as result of dropping or the like. Thus the crystal oscillator becomes defective very frequently.
Particularly, the quartz blank 50 is bonded onto the supporting protuberances 30 simply by using a conductive adhesive 40, and therefore, the bonded portion comes apart even under a weak impact.
The present invention is intended to overcome the above described disadvantages of the conventional technique.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a crystal oscillator with an improved shock resistance, in which an insulating resin is spread between a quartz blank and a cover, thereby reaping a shock resistant effect, and preventing the bonding defects and ruptures of the quartz blank.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a crystal oscillator with an improved shock resistance, in which bridge parts and connecting parts (between the bridge parts and the supporting part) are considerably extended so as to effectively disperse external impacts, so as to prevent the ruptures of the connecting part, and so as to prevent the crystal oscillator from being turned defective.
In achieving the above objects, the crystal oscillator with an improved shock resistance according to the present invention includes: an oscillator main body with a pair of supporting protuberances formed therein, a conductive adhesive being spread on the supporting protuberances; a quartz blank with its supporting part bonded onto the conductive adhesive of the supporting protuberances; a cover secured upon the quartz blank; and an insulating resin layer spread between the cover and the quartz blank, for elastically pressing down the conductive adhesive.
In another aspect of the present invention, the crystal oscillator with an improved shock resistance according to the present invention includes: a supporting part; a pair of connecting parts extended from the supporting part; and a pair of bridge parts elongately extending from the connecting parts,
characterized in that: the width of each of the connecting parts is longer than a width of each of the bridge parts,
wherein an outer edge of each of the connecting parts consist of a parallel part which is straightly extended from an outer edge of the supporting parts and a slant to an outer edge of the bridge parts.